


Конец света и далее

by Owlnika



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlnika/pseuds/Owlnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три истории о разгребании последствий конца света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец света и далее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Kingsman Reverse 2015.  
> Ссылка на иллюстрацию https://i.imgur.com/Vi7LpDJ.jpg

**-I-**

_– Мы похожи на насекомых, которые пожирают мёртвых, – человек сидящий напротив Артура предельно серьезен и убедителен, и этим подкупает. – Мы копошимся в трупе этого монстра – Империи, которая рухнула под собственным весом сотни лет назад, мы ищем и радуемся каждой крохе знаний и технологий, и, не замечая того, идём её же дорогой. О, конечно, мы не повторяем их ошибок – не занимаемся массовым клонированием, чтобы ускорить темпы колонизации, не изменяем свой геном, чтобы заселить планеты, с непригодными для нас условиями. Стандартные, Улучшенные, Измененные, Экспериментальные, они отказались быть просто людьми, – в голосе человека слышится отвращение. – Вы знаете, сколько времени у них уходило на создание нового поколения? Пара лет... Вырастить тело, загрузить в мозг случайный тип личности и необходимые знания, фьють, плодитесь и размножайтесь в новой колонии, во славу Империи!_  
_– Большая часть населения Содружества – потомки Стандартных и Улучшенных, – мягко напомнил Артур собеседнику._  
_– И замечательно! Но разговор не об этом. Знаете, что сгубило монстра? Количество. Сотни, если не тысячи планет, они готовы были заселять любой камень, если у него были хоть какая-то атмосфера и полезные ископаемые. Население росло по экспоненте. И чем всё кончилось? Войной. Они рвали друг друга на части, стремясь обрести независимость и отхватить кусок побольше от своей родительницы – Империи. Триста лет беспрерывных войн на уничтожение._  
_– Не совсем понимаю..._  
_– Сколько планет входит в Содружество? Пятьдесят четыре, жалкие крохи былого величия, и двенадцать из них непригодны для Стандартных. Но мы уже грызёмся между собой за ресурсы и главенство. Население растёт и грозит удвоится до конца этого века, а идти нам некуда, нас окружает отравленный труп монстра. Последний раз пригодную для колонизации планету открыли сто семьдесят лет назад. И всё, мы блуждаем во тьме космоса, но ничего не находим._  
_– И что же вы предлагаете?_  
_– Проредить человечество. Да, звучит ужасно, но если мы не сделаем это своими руками и с полным контролем над ситуацией, наша грёбанная природа сделает это за нас. Чтобы никому из членов Совета не пришлось говорить своим согражданам, что ради будущего их детей, они должны убить детей своего соседа. Никаких войн, просто внезапная массовая истерия, этакий контролируемый конец света. Что вы выберите, мистер Кинг?_

***  
– Я думал, что уже спас этот ебанный мир, – ворчит Эггси во время очередного сеанса связи с координационным центром.  
– Ты спас его, Эггси, целый мир, а теперь мы спасаем отдельные его части, – мягко отзывается голос Мерлина прямо в его голове, в то время как сам главный координатор доброжелательно улыбается ему с экрана.  
И хрен разберешь, как он это делает, потому что у Эггси нет нейроимплантов, вообще никаких имплантов – он же из грёбанных Улучшенных, чтоб их черти драли.  
– Я торчу здесь уже четвертый месяц, этот ебучий песок разве что в жопу мне еще не проник, и то я не уверен.  
– Ты здесь не один, между прочим, – холодно напомнил Персиваль, вошедший в рубку, и чопорно поприветствовал Мерлина, разве что каблуками не щёлкнул на манер одного из народов древней Империи из исторических фильмов.  
– Ах да, со мной тут самый веселый человек в этом звёздной системе...  
– Эггси, – властно оборвал Мерлин его язвительную тираду, – мне вам напомнить, что наша работа – это не только, и не столько веселье, светская мишура, эффектные убийства и спасение принцесс? Может мне вам напомнить, что на планете Дамаск-5, где вы, цитирую, «торчите», находится крупнейшее месторождение астриума, элемента, необходимого для подпространственных прыжков? И почему важно не допустить прихода к власти экстремистов из Нового Пути?  
Тон Мерлина действует, как ушат холодной воды.  
– Нет, Мерлин. Простите, я понимаю важность миссии.  
– Мы близки к цели, – вмешался Персиваль. – Несколько крупных лагерей Нового Пути уничтожены местными военными по нашей наводке, двое их лучших пропагандистов дискредитированы, еще один исчез, прихватив крупную сумму.  
– Он не всплывет? – Уточнил Мерлин.  
– Со дна зыбучих песков Кали еще никто не всплывал, – цинично ответил Персиваль и продолжил. – Нам осталось только достать главу Нового Пути до выборов, а там новая власть добьет всю ту шушеру, что мы не успеем.  
– И мы с Перси подумали, - влез в разговор Эггси, которому надоело молчать, – где на этой грёбанной планете можно спрятаться.  
– Пустыня Сомуро с её экранирующими песчаными бурями, точнее пещеры под ней, – моментально отозвался Мерлин.  
– Да вы хоть чего-нибудь не знаете?  
– В общем, через шестнадцать стандартных часов мы отправляемся зачищать пещеры, – вмешался Персиваль, – и нам нужна страховка.  
– Я подключусь, – кивнул Мерлин.

Пещеры Сомуро – это настоящий многоуровневый лабиринт, точных карт которого не существует. Никто не рискует спускаться в тьму нижних пещер, где обитают громадные плотоядные черви Сому, главные хищники Дамаска-5 и его бесконечных пустынь.  
Верхние уровни изучены лучше, по крайней мере та их часть, что лежит в стороне от подземных путей Сому.  
Эггси и Персиваль сидят около одного из естественных входов в пещеры Сомуро – узкой расщелины среди невысоких, выщербленных ветром скал. Полчаса назад они выпустили в расщелину несколько десятков роботов-разведчиков, похожих на пауков с крыльями, и теперь просто ждали. Эггси почти задремал, когда его окликнул Персиваль:  
– Эггси, почему у тебя еще нет позывного?  
Линзы коммуникатора, полностью закрывающие глазницы Персиваля, потемнели на солнце, делая его похожим на обитателей планеты Улей с их большими фасетчатыми глазам – одних из немногих Измененных, кто поддерживал контакт с Содружеством.  
– Ну, Мерлин хотел дать мне имя «Мордред».  
– Остроумно.  
– Ага, я ему тоже это сказал, а еще добавил, куда он может своё остроумие засунуть. Вот он мне и предложил выбрать позывной самому.  
– И?  
– Мне нравится Бедивер. Звучит круто, как «сейчас я наваляю вам таких пиздюлей, что мать родная не узнает». Бе-ди-вер, – со смаком повторил Эггси.  
Персиваль смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, а потом неожиданно засмеялся, Эггси не удержался и тоже фыркнул.  
– Бе-ди-вер, – передразнил его Персиваль.  
– Великий и ужасный!  
– Джентльмены, – зазвучал в наушнике у Эггси голос Мерлина. – Маршрут составлен, часть его пройдет по тропам Сумо, но в это время года они обычно мигрируют на север за стадами парнокопытных.  
– А нельзя как-нибудь не спускаться так глубоко? – спросил Эггси, который однажды видел охотящегося червя, выныривающего из песка, и не горел желанием встретиться с этим чудовищем на его территории.  
– Эггси, я проверил всю систему пещер до цели, и не обнаружил ни одного Сумо. Маршрут оптимален, подземные тропы Сумо просторны и удобны для перемещения. По всему маршруту расставлены разведывательные роботы. Конечная точка – прямо в одном из неиспользуемых ответвлений от основного прохода, оно не охраняется. Сумо там не пройдут, а больше Новый Путь никого из глубин не ждет.  
– Вас поняли, – сказал Персиваль и первым прыгнул в расщелину входа.  
Пока они спускались на нижние уровни, Эггси размышлял, каково это – подключить своё сознание к компьютерной системе, отправить его через подпространство за сотни световых лет, а потом разнести по нескольким десяткам роботов, не считая системы управления корабля и посадочным модулем. Выходило жутковато.  
Очередной робот-паучок, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей, послал им сигнал двигаться по левому переходу.

Тропы Сумо действительно были очень удобными – широкими и почти прямыми, движение по ним больше напоминало прогулку, если бы не глухая, вязкая тишина, царившая тут.  
Уже позже, когда их корабль покинул систему Дамаска-5, Эггси признался себе, что движение по тёмным, оглушительно тихим тропам Сумо было самым страшным, что с ним случилось на этой миссии. После этого встреча с вооруженными до зубов адептами Нового Пути, численный перевес которых был, по ощущениям Эггси, дохерелион на одного, казалась детским утренником. Он стрелял снова и снова, полностью разрядив три аккумулятора своего импульсника, он взорвал столько туннелей и помещений, что мог считать себя почётным подрывником, в конце концов, он просто бил, руками, ногами, иногда и головой, вышибая из противников если не жизнь, то дух точно.  
Парню с Бета Малой Цирцеи последнее удавалось особенно хорошо, спасибо родной планете с её силой гравитации в шесть раз большей, чем нужно Стандартным, и погибшей Империи, чтоб ей гореть в адском пламени, за её страсть с колонизации и генетике.  
– Десятиминутная готовность к прыжку, – сообщили корабль и Персиваль голосом Мерлина. – Извините, Персиваль, – тут же добавили только динамики корабля.  
Эггси дернулся, но приказал себе успокоится, в конце концов, всего несколько часов назад он наблюдал, как Мерлин с помощью Персиваля извлекал из мозга безымянного и еще живого главаря Нового Пути нейросеть и управляющий ею имплант. «Динамическое копирование личности весьма дорогое удовольствие», – сказал тогда Персиваль голосом Мерлина, введя Эггси в ступор.  
– Нейроимпланты, – буднично сообщил Персиваль, отвлекая Эггси от воспоминаний.  
– Что?  
– Управлять человеком возможно, если в головной и спинной мозг вживлены нейроимпланты, синхронизированные с другим интеллектом, компьютерным или живым – не имеет значения. Похоже на управления киборгами или роботами-аватарами, только, естественно, все случаи вмешательства оговорены или прописаны в программе, – было похоже, что Персиваль произносит давно заученный текст.  
– Ну, вы даёте! Чуваки, я, конечно, рад, что у вас всё по согласию и к взаимному удовольствию, но себе такую херню ни за что не поставлю!  
В ответ корабль рассмеялся голосом Мерлина и предупредил:  
– Я выхожу из системы, джентльмены, до встречи, – после чего система управления кораблём добавила уже стандартным женским голосом, – три минуты до подпространственного прыжка.  
На Дамаске-5 в это время военные с усердием бомбили пустыню Сомуро, уничтожая пещеры и следы пребывания в них агентов Кингсмена.

**-II-**

_Первые часы после несостоявшегося конца света кажется, что мир и правда катится ко всем чертям. Ровно до выхода вечернего выпуска новостей. Лощеные ведущие, почти неразличимые во всех мирах Содружества, зачитывают озабоченными голосами новости о «колоссальных потерях», «бесчеловечном социальном эксперименте», «скандальной записи с признанием известного миллиардера Р. Валентайна» и «предполагаемой гибели членов Совета и других видных деятелей общества», даже не пытаясь при этом скрыть восторженный блеск в глазах (еще бы, материала хватит на полгода, а то и на год вперед), по извечной журналистской привычке превращая трагедию в шоу._  
_Мерлин, не читая сводок, может сказать, что будет дальше. К власти лишенных руководства планет, а значит и в Совет, придут военные и люди из спецслужб, те из них, кому связываться с Валентайном не давала излишняя приверженность Уставу или профессиональная паранойя._  
_Из всех щелей полезут экстремисты, террористы и фанатики. Крупные воротилы криминального мира тоже не захотят оставаться в стороне. Самых буйных или одиозных придется убрать сразу, забыв о шпионских принципах, громко и как можно «грязнее», в назидание остальным. Список Мерлин составил, когда ждал на орбите возвращения Эггси из убежища Валентайна._

***  
Умопомрачительные шпильки дробно стучат по дорожке, выложенной настоящим, розоватым с голубыми прожилками, лиганским гранитом, стоимость которого начинается где-то в районе цены звездолёта среднего класса. Короткое платье задирается при каждом шаге выше всех норм приличия, но Ланселот не спешит его одергивать. Она небрежно поправляет волосы, попутно сканируя темный сад: камеры наблюдения, пара охранных роботов, и даже миниатюрная плазменная установка, замаскированная под фонтан. Очки-коммуникаторы дополняют картину, проецируя прямо на сетчатку схему охранной сети особняка, со всеми датчиками движения, тепла, изменения массы и химического состава. Дон Погаччи, главный контрабандист, шантажист, наркоторговец и меценат планетарной системы Альфа-Эльдорадо, не разменивается по пустякам, когда заботится о собственной безопасности!  
Ланселот подходит к двери, одергивает платье под прицелом камеры над входом, цепляет на лицо свою самую развратную улыбку и давит на кнопку старомодного звонка. Дверь тут же распахивается и на Ланселота хмуро смотрит здоровенный небритый охранник.  
– Привет, дорогуша, – манерно щебечет она, – я от Фрэнки к Большому Дону.  
– Где Надин? – недовольно интересуется охранник.  
– Приболела, – закатывает глаза Ланселот. – Пару дней поваляется и будет как новенькая.  
Она почти не грешит против истины, Надин свалилась с температурой сразу, как только ей пришло сообщение от Фрэнки, о котором она даже не узнала. И температура и исчезнувшее сообщение были на совести агента Ланселот.  
– Я тебя раньше не видел.  
– А я новенькая, – дерзко отвечает та, и добавляет, – свежачок от Фрэнка для любимого клиента.  
Охранник никак не реагирует, только еще раз внимательно её осматривает. Интуиция, которой он привык доверять, вопит, что шлюха на пороге опаснее змеи.  
– Рикки, – властно окликает охранника хозяин дома, высокий грузный мужчина с седой шевелюрой и обрюзгшим лицом, спустившийся на звук голосов. – Хватит морозить девушку на улице! Фрэнк решил меня побаловать, чует, старый козёл, что Большой Дон скоро не просто ухватит стерву-удачу за хвост, а как следует её поимеет и посадит на цепь.  
– Оружие? – пропустив тираду босса мимо ушей, не отстает Рикки.  
– Всегда при мне, – подмигивает Ланселот и для наглядности приподнимает грудь руками, потом разворачивается и демонстрирует крепкую задницу, послав через плечо воздушный поцелуй Большому Дону.  
– Наглая сучка, – хохочет тот. – Она мне нравится, Рикки!  
И Ланселота, наконец, пропускают в дом.  
– Поднимайся наверх, милая, – ласково говорит Большой Дон, – первая дверь по правую сторону, – и хлопает её по заднице.  
– Не нравится она мне босс, – качает головой Рикки. – Есть в ней что-то такое...  
– Конечно есть, меня же может удар хватить, пока я буду её трахать. Расслабься, Рикки, если не доверять Фрэнки, то кому вообще можно доверится в этом долбанном мире?  
– Может вы и правы, босс, – сдаётся охранник.

Спальня обставлена с нарочитой старомодной роскошью. Громоздкая мебель из натурального дерева украшена растительной резьбой. Стены с множеством картин в золоченых рамах. Плотную ткань портьер охватывают шнуры с тяжелыми кистями. Ковры с густым ворсом скрадывают звуки. Комната, несмотря на роскошь, выглядит обрюзгшей, как и её хозяин.  
– Как тебя зовут, милая, – интересуется Большой Дон, стаскивая халат и забираясь на огромную кровать.  
– Кики, – кокетливо улыбается Ланселот.  
– Снимай очки, Кики, и прыгай ко мне. В строгую учительницу поиграешь как-нибудь потом.  
Она оставляет очки на старинном комоде, так чтобы в поле видимости коммуникатора попадала вся комната и небрежным прикосновением активирует нанокамеру в сережке. Неторопливо подходит к кровати с такой плавной грацией, что Большой Дон от предвкушения хрипло дышит.  
– Будет удачно, если он помрет прямо сейчас, – раздается в наушнике голос Мерлина, и Ланселоту приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
– Ну же, – призывно хлопает по месту рядом с собой Большой Дон.  
Она не заставляет просить себя дважды и одним прыжком оказывается на нём.  
– Ох, – выдыхает Большой Дон от неожиданности, но тут же тянется к ней руками.  
– Не-а, – нагло заявляет она и прижимает его руку к кровати.  
Не обращая внимания, что второй рукой он гладит её бедро, Ланселот ведет длинным ярко-красным ноготком по его груди, почти царапая. Останавливается, надавливает сильнее.  
– Чуть ниже и правее, – сухо поправляет её Мерлин. – Теперь правильно, действуйте!  
И Ланселот активирует вживленный под ноготь одноразовый микроинъектор с парализатором; игла толщиной всего пару микрон безболезненно проникает сквозь кожу и ткани к сердцу.  
Последней мыслью Большого Дона становится досада на то, что сердечный приступ настиг его раньше, чем он успел трахнуть Кики.  
Убедившись, что сердце остановилось, Ланселот стягивает с руки изящный чешуйчатый браслет и проводит по нему, как показывал Мерлин на инструктаже, чешуйки вздыбливаются, приходят в движение и в её руке оказывается небольшой нож с чуть изогнутым лезвием. Для свежевания трупов он не предназначен, но выбирать не приходится, так как медицинские инструменты шлюхе, которую она изображала, не положены, а маскировать их под бижутерию никто не додумался.  
Острое лезвие легко вспарывает кожу и почти без усилий со стороны Ланселота движется от шеи вниз Когда оно добирается до живота, Дон внезапно вздыхает, и Ланселот от неожиданности всаживает нож ему под подбородок.  
– Это просто воздух проник в брюшную полость, – мягко смеется Мерлин в наушнике, – и, значит, вы всё делаете правильно. Продолжайте.  
– Да, Мерлин.  
Приходится повозится, чтобы вскрыть грудину и извлечь сердце. Она помещает сердце в левую руку Дона и пишет его кровью на зеркале «Милостивое солнце прощает тебя».  
Идеально воссозданное ритуальное убийство секты Справедливое Солнце и идеально выбранный момент. Убрать матёрого волка и натравить его стаю на осиное гнездо.  
Большой Дон считал день несостоявшегося конца света благословением божьим, ему выпал шанс расширить сферу влияния и растянуть свою криминальную сеть почти на половину Содружества.  
Х'Нгонги Тах – глава секты Справедливого Солнца, запрещенной во всех мирах Содружества – считал этот же день даром милостивых солнц и жалел, что в том двадцатиминутном хаосе не сгинули все грешники, а потому поклялся, что отведет самых грешных в лучи солнца, очистив их душу ритуальным убийством.  
Смыв кровь, Ланселот повела плечами и ткань её кружевного платья потекла по телу превращаясь в обтягивающее трико, она натянула ткань с шеи на голову, превращая её в маску, дужки очков плотно прилегли к голове.  
– Постойте, Ланселот, – велел Мерлин, когда она уже готовилась выбраться из окна. – Осмотритесь еще раз, пожалуйста.  
Она послушно оглядывает комнату – труп на кровати с раскрытой грудной клеткой, похожей на экзотический цветок, бесполезные туфли с острой шпилькой на ковре, громоздкая мебель вдоль стен, дверь в ванную.  
– За креслом в углу, – подсказывает Мерлин, и Ланселот понимает, что он имел в виду. – Проверьте.  
Длинный чемодан извлекается из-за кресла и осматривается. Коммуникатор выдает, что маячков, ловушек и опасного излучения не обнаружено. Она открывает чемодан и обнаруживает внутри монстра. Назвать по-другому длинную, блестяще черную, состоящую сплошь из острых металлических и металлопластиковых деталей, удивительно гармонично состыкованных друг с другом, агрессивную и смертоносную даже на вид штуку не получается. Это оружие, понимает Ланселот, но оно отличается от привычных импульсовиков, плазмометов, лучевиков с их обтекаемыми, удобными формами, как акула от аквариумных рыбок.  
– АВР-127М, автоматическая винтовка Раушеску», – говорит Мерлин.  
– Имперская?  
– Да, смертоносный привет от наших предков.  
– Должно быть Большой Дон заплатил за неё немалые деньги, – оружие гипнотизирует, Ланселот пробегает пальцами по прикладу.  
– Ошибаетесь, Рокси, – забывшись и назвав ее настоящим именем, отвечает Мерлин, – их нельзя купить, и даже украсть нельзя, зато можно получить в подарок. И вот это уже любопытно. Винтовку заберите с собой. Задание выполнено, Ланселот, выбирайтесь из дома, ваш звездолет готов к старту.  
Ланселот покидает дом Большого Дона через окно, ткань-хамелеон прячет её от камер и датчиков движения и тепла, но приходится по-обезьяньи скакать по деревьям, чтобы избежать датчиков изменения массы, установленных на земле.  
Вернувшаяся через пару часов Магда Погаччи – законная супруга Большого Дона – врывается к нему в спальню с намерением обнаружить там очередную шлюху и устроить обычный еженедельный скандал, но находит лишь труп своего мужа.

**-III-**

Придя в себя, Гарри первым видит доктора Лина – главу медицинской службы Кингсмена, высокого и сухого человека, похожего на вечно недовольную цаплю. Доктор смотрит на него крайне неодобрительно, впрочем, он смотрит так на всех.  
– Я был против! – говорит ему доктор.  
– Против чего? – хочет спросить Гарри, но получается только невнятный хрип.  
– Дайте человеку спокойно умереть, сказал я ему! – кажется, еще немного и доктор начнет заламывать руки в отчаянье.  
– Кому? – не оставляет попыток Гарри, но хрип всё также невнятен.  
– Но этот жестокий человек велел «вытащите мне его, доктор Лин, это приказ, доктор Лин»! Мне так жаль! – доктор скорбно смотрит на Гарри и кажется готов расплакаться.  
– Несмотря на то, что наш добрый доктор Лин – непревзойденный специалист по вытаскиванию людей с того света, – произносит стоящий в дверях палаты и устало улыбающийся Мерлин, – он считает каждую свою удачу личной трагедией.  
– Крупная удача ведет за собой огромную беду! – поджимает губы доктор и покидает палату.  
– Пессимист, – качает головой Мерлин и подходит к регенерирующей капсуле, в которую помещен Гарри. – С возвращением, старый друг.

Реабилитация проходит быстрее, чем рассчитывал доктор Лин, о чем он траурным голосом сообщает в еженедельных отчетах, но много медленнее, чем хотелось бы Гарри. Прошло почти четыре месяца со дня несостоявшегося конца света, как его теперь все называют, а Гарри всё еще прозябает под опекой доктора Лина. Он выполняет все предписанные доктором процедуры и упражнения для восстановления утраченных нервных связей и их стимуляции, изучает все отчеты агентов и бесконечно тренируется.  
Мерлин уже несколько минут наблюдает, как Гарри ведет бой с имитатором; плавные обманчиво неторопливые движения и несколько пробных ударов, с целью прощупать защиту, завершаются стремительной атакой. Для глаз обычного человека следующие полминуты боя превратились бы в размытое пятно, Мерлин же отмечает, что скорость реакции Гарри ниже обычной на одну пятую секунды, возможно от усталости или от тех препаратов, которые он принимает.  
– Стоп, – говорит Мерлин.  
Имитатор застывает с занесенной для удара рукой. Гарри, собиравшийся поднырнуть под атакующую руку и нанести удар в живот, по инерции завершает движение и проходит сквозь противника, шипя от доставшегося ему разряда. Имитатор, конечно, всего лишь голографическая проекция, очерченная силовым полем для придания осязаемости, но столь грубое нарушение поля всегда сопровождается лёгким электрическим разрядом. Голограмма мигнула и исчезла.  
– В последние три секунды твоя скорость начала падать.  
– Это не повод вмешиваться, – недовольно ответил Гарри, покидая площадку имитатора, он действительно устал, но не собирался этого признавать.  
– Все тесты и реакции в норме, церебральные функции восстановились в полной мере, – продолжил Мерлин, протягивая Гарри бутылку воды.  
– Я понял это утром, – кивнул тот, – когда доктор Лин любезно предложил мне помощь, если я прямо сейчас решу уйти из жизни. Таблетки, инъекция или старая-добрая веревка. Почему подобный человек возглавляет нашу медицинскую службу?  
– Доктор Лин уникальный специалист, – он насмешливо посмотрел на Гарри, – как показал последний случай из его клинической практики, для доктора не является проблемой не то, что смерть мозга, а даже частичное его разрушение. Пациент меньше, чем за полгода, полностью восстановился.  
– И я ему благодарен за это, но чертовски рад, что уберусь, наконец, от него подальше!  
– И дальше, чем ты думаешь. У тебя же сохранились связи на Ша-Рунге?

***  
Космический корабль, хотя это скорее космическая яхта, чуть дёргается от сдерживаемой энергии расщепляемого астриума перед подпространственным прыжком. Гарри закрыл глаза, глупая привычка, сохранившаяся с детства. Его уже давно не тошнит от вида скручивающегося и рвущегося под напором энергии пространства, теперь это просто маленькое суеверие на удачу — закрыть глаза тут, а открыть уже там, пропуская ничтожное мгновение, пока он находится ни там и ни здесь, а по ту сторону от всего.  
– Стабилизационные двигатели тут ни к черту! – сквозь зубы цедит Мерлин, выравнивая курс, когда корабль снова дёрнулся на выходе.  
– Факт первый, – сказал Гарри, открывая глаза, – мне дают задание проверить агентурную сеть на Ша-Рунге. Факт второй – в качестве подстраховки со мной отправляется главный координатор. Факт третий – мы вылетели с базы на звездолете «Озёрная дева». Факт четвертый – дважды совершив прыжок, мы оказались в какой-то дыре, где пересели на корыто, купленное, кажется, через объявление в старнете. Факт пятый – «Озёрная дева» отправилась по прежнему маршруту, а мы на корыте с гордым название «Королева Катрин» несёмся, чёрт знает куда! Вывод? Главный координатор – ебанный параноик! Мерлин, какого черта?  
– Факт первый, – в тон ему ответил Мерлин, – у незначительной организации крайнего правого толка Новый Путь с Дамаска-5 неожиданно появились средства для ведения полноценной террористической войны. Это можно был бы списать на удачное стечение обстоятельств, но помимо средств у них обнаружилось множество последователей, явно имеющих опыт ведения боевых действий. Если и это неубедительно, то в мозг главы Нового Пути была вживлена нейросеть, копирующая личность в реальном времени и передающая эти данные в одно из частных инфохранилищ. Технология, запрещенная на территории Содружества, и потому доступная только за баснословную сумму людям с правильными знакомствами. И отсюда следует вывод первый...  
– У Нового Пути появился богатый и влительный спонсор, – закончил за него Гарри. – Неудивительно, кто-то захотел их руками подмять под себя Дамаск-5.  
– Именно. Факт второй, Дон Погаччи – контрабандист с Альфа-Эльдорадо – получает в подарок имперскую винтовку. Такие подарки не делают просто так. Мы взяли его под наблюдение почти сразу после дня несостоявшегося конца света, значит, винтовку он получил раньше.  
– Возможно, он решил легализоваться и пошел на сделку с какой-то из спецслужб.  
– На Альфа-Эльдорадо и в четырех ближайших к ней планетарных системах все спецслужбы и так у него с рук едят. К тому же я знаю не так уж много людей, готовых делать столь щедрые подарки.  
– Брось, Мерлин, даже если у Штернберка были дела с Погаччи и Новым Путем, то какая разведка не погнушается заграбастать в свою сеть мафиози и парочку экстремистских организаций? Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе, как говорили древние.  
– Хм, заметь, ты первым назвал это имя. Факт третий, из косвенных данных стало понятно, что часть военного флота Ша-Рунги тайно передислоцирована за пределы их звёздной системы.  
– Астриум, контрабандисты и флот. Ты подводишь меня к мысли, что Ша-Рунга планировала вторжение?  
– Поправка – всё ещё планирует. Боюсь, мои действия, приведшие к гибели большинства лидеров Содружества, оказались на руку Ша-Рунге. В данных обстоятельствах им уже не нужно скрывать или маскировать свои действия от Совета, который заново формируется и еще не обладает фактической силой.  
– Значит, моя задача не проверка агентурной сети, а добыча информации.  
– Скорее, это дипломатическая миссия. Добиться личной встречи с Штернберком, и от имени секретной службы, действующей при Совете, предложить ему сотрудничество. Внутренняя война сейчас никому из Содружества не нужна, тем более что Дамаск-5 по-прежнему независим, а его новое руководство готово тёмную материю по атому перебрать в поисках источников финансирования Нового Пути.  
Гарри довольно долго молчал, обдумывая информацию, и, наконец, спросил, хмуро глядя на Мерлина:  
– И как давно Штернберк о нас знает?  
– Двадцать три года назад он, прикрываясь независимой проверкой бюджета Совета, пытался выяснить, существует ли секретный отдел внутри разведывательной службы Содружества. Весьма вдумчиво подошел к делу, и много чего нашел, но не Кингсмен. Кроме того, он знает, что разведки Новой Земли и Дамаска-5 изредка пользуются услугами некой секретной службы, стоящей вне всех структур Содружества. Мы даже не напрямую сотрудничали с ним, предоставив через Новую Землю информацию о местонахождении базы пиратов из необитаемых областей. Штернберк любопытен и упрям, попытки вычислить нас – как хитроумная головоломка для него.  
– Звучит, как будто поиск Кингмен – это его хобби.  
–Возможно так оно и есть. Поэтому я перестраховался. На нашей базе внедренных агентов нет, но медицинский центр менее закрытая система. Я доверяю доктору Лину, но для медиков естественно обмениваться опытом. Нельзя предсказать, кто из его сотрудников что и кому расскажет о любопытном случае из практики или услышанных обрывках разговоров. И до кого эта информация впоследствии дойдёт.  
Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь с его рассуждениями.  
– Пока ты будешь занят Штернберком, – продолжил Мерлин, – я займусь нашей агентурной сетью. О перемещении военного флота Ша-Рунги и контактах Штернберка мы узнали фактически случайно. Информация от наших агентов поступает, но оказывается или ненужной, или устаревшей. Сеть раскрыта, осталось понять, знает ли Штернберк, кому скармливает пустышки.

Ша-Рунга неспешно увеличивалась на экранах. С такого расстояния она походила на древнюю игрушку – шар внутри шара – изумрудная планета, заключенная в металлическое кружево орбитальных станций. На её ночном небе нельзя было увидеть звёзд из-за огней заводов, выведенных за пределы атмосферы.  
Мимо, в зоне прямой видимости, прошёл патрульный корабль, но, убедившись в отсутствии у них внешнего вооружения, потерял к ним интерес.  
Автоматическая таможенная система проявила к ним больше внимания, но, пообщавшись с подключенным к системам управления Мерлином, «забыла» об их существовании.  
Чем ближе была Ша-Рунга, тем оживленнее становился космос. Мимо них, на расстоянии меньше десяти километров величественно пролетела колонна грузоперевозчиков средней величины, похожая на гигантскую гусеницу. Станции ремонта, заправки, обслуживания и развлечений любого вида зазывали, прорываясь сквозь фильтры старнета. Небольшие космические корабли жителей орбитальных станций сновали в пространстве по своим делам, игнорируя трассы. Один такой сорвиголова проскочил прямо перед носом их корабля, уходя вертикально вверх, чем заставил Мерлина парой слов выразить свое отношение к конкретно этому жителю Ша-Рунги, а также ко всему остальному её населению и планете вообще.  
На одной из оживленных станций обслуживания и развлечений они и разделились. Гарри направил «Королеву Катрин» к орбитальным причалам, а Мерлин собирался добраться до планеты на регулярных звездолетах, курсирующих между орбитальными станциями.

***  
– Итак, это о тебе говорил И-Су, – проворчал вместо приветствия сидящий за столом полный мужчина.  
Он хлопнул по интерактивной столешнице, заставляя исчезнуть ползущие по её поверхности цифры биржевых сводок и сообщения о срочных новостях.  
– Несомненно, – не дожидаясь приглашения, Гарри сел на неудобный стул и улыбнулся хозяину кабинета. – И он рекомендовал мне вас, как специалиста в решении сложных задач.  
Мужчина за столом скривился, что, видимо, означало у него улыбку.  
– Ты вроде выглядишь умным мужиком и должен понимать, что это билет в один конец, цену И-Су тебе озвучил, а потому деньги вперед и плюс двадцать процентов сверху, чтобы меня совесть не мучила.  
– Ваша совесть дорого берет.  
– Я не торгуюсь, – мужчина промокнул платком блестящий от пота лоб. – Молча платишь, и через неделю, не напрягаясь и позевывая от скуки, оказываешься в кабинете старины Штерни, и никто не увидит, не услышит и под присягой не сознается, как ты туда проник. Не платишь, значит пробираешься в гнездо этого старого параноика сам. И так, и так тебя прикончат, но в первом случае хотя бы успеешь на его лысину полюбоваться.  
– Вы просто мастер убеждения, мистер?..  
– Просто мистер. Ты меня не знаешь, я тебя не знаю, все счастливы. Так платишь, или нет?  
– Деньги уже переведены, – сообщил Гарри, отдавая соответствующую команду коммуникатору.  
Хозяин кабинета сверился со своей интерактивной столешницей и подозрительно оглядел Гарри.  
– Признайся, ты камиказе? Планируешь прикончить его и сдохнуть?  
– Что вы, я простой адреналиновый маньяк, который в свободное время вламывается в кабинеты глав разведывательных управлений.  
– А, обычный псих.

***  
Безымянный не обманул, система безопасности никак не отреагировала на Гарри, он спокойно вошел в здание. Киборг на входе даже не повернул визоры в его сторону.  
Коммуникатор сообщал, что здание набито камерами наблюдения, различными датчиками и сканерами, что в нишах под потолком замерли охранные дроны, что каждое помещение в любой момент можно изолировать.  
«Хммм, а я считал, что наша база отлично защищена, – неожиданно раздался в наушнике голос Мерлина. – Решил взглянуть на Штернберка и оказать поддержку, если понадобится. Хотя, вижу, что тебе обеспечили коридор безопасности. Интересно, как долго он будет действовать».  
Гарри чуть дёрнул уголками рта, обозначив улыбку. Координатор не выходил на связь с момента их расставания на одной из орбитальных станций, решая свои задачи независимо от него.  
Гулкие коридоры наводили на мысли об укрепленных подземных бункерах, хотя кабинет Штерберка, куда направлялся Гарри, был на шестом этаже.  
Ни на этаже, ни в приемной никого не было. Дверь кабинета плавно отъехала в сторону, пропуская Гарри в пустой кабинет.  
– Старый лис решил перестраховаться, – хмыкнул Мерлин.  
На огромном, девственно чистом столе, лежал сложенный лист бумаги.  
– Я ожидал ловушки, но рассчитывал при этом на личную встречу, – произнес Гарри, разворачивая послание.  
«Я, знаю, – говорилось там, – что ваша организация хочет мне предложить, и я всецело согласен, что война не нужна Содружеству, но она нужна военному лобби в нашем правительстве. Я вам советую отвлечь наших бравых вояк на что-то другое.  
P.S. Система безопасности включена».  
– В сторону! - рявкнул в наушнике Мерлин.  
Гарри отпрыгнул от стола на мгновение раньше, чем туда угодил силовой импульс, выпущенный активизированным дроном, выхватил свой импульсовик и уничтожил его.  
Из коридора слышалось жужжание приближающихся дронов.  
– Мерлин!  
– Я работаю над этим.  
Гарри подстрелил еще две машины, прежде чем они прекратили целенаправленное движение и принялись бестолково носится под потолком, напоминая мух, бьющихся в стекло.  
– Двигайся, – приказал Мерлин, – они больше не опасны, их система пространственного позиционирования выведена из строя.  
Гарри рванул по коридору, следуя указаниям, проецируемым коммуникатором на его сетчатку.  
За следующим поворотом он столкнулся с тремя охранниками, не снижая скорости, он одним ударом вырубил ближайшего и, используя его тело как щит, подстрелил остальных.  
– К лестнице и на крышу.  
– Там восемнадцать этажей!  
– Боишься запыхаться?  
Вместо ответа Гарри фыркнул.

– Тебе не кажется, что это было слишком просто? – спросил Гарри, сидя в капсуле автоматического такси, удаляющегося от здания разведывательного управления Ша-Рунги.  
– Полагаю, Штернберк и не хотел причинять тебе вреда, просто показал, что ты находишься на его территории. Он же планирует сотрудничать с нами.  
– Кстати о сотрудничестве, как мы отвлечём их от военной экспансии?  
– Натравим на них пиратов, слив им коды доступа от систем планетарной обороны. Например. Необитаемые области, давно следовало зачистить, и военный флот Ша-Рунги с этим вполне справится.

**-Вместо эпилога-**

– Знаешь, Эггси, я чувствую себя крайне глупо, мы же можем открыто посмотреть досье других агентов, но вместо этого крадемся ночью, избегая охранную систему.  
– Брось, Рокс, так веселее. Мы же договорились считать это тренировкой, раз уж Мерлин свалил на задание, велев нам отдыхать и тренироваться.  
– Сказал бы, что тебе просто стало скучно.  
– Последний раз, когда я тебе так сказал, ты натравила на меня Мерлина, и он отправил меня к Агравейну штудировать межпланетное право. Мне кажется, я именно тогда научился спать с открытыми глазами.  
– Ну извини! – улыбнулась Рокси.  
Вообще-то это и правда весело – залезть в архив, и как заправские воры-медвежатники вскрыть хранилище архивных и личных дел Кингсмена. К их удивлению, помимо электронного инфохранилища тут были стеллажи с обычными пронумерованными папками.  
– Кончай смеяться! – Эггси увлеченно просматривал папки на полке с пометкой «действующий персонал». – Кстати, помнишь, Руфус всем доказывал, что Мерлин киборг с расширенной программой личности.  
– Да, Руфус ведь с Жестянки, и его семья занимается производством киборгов, – Рокси присоединилась к нему, вытащив случайную папку.  
– Так вот, я еще раз убедился, что он тупой придурок. Смотри, в деле Мерлина написано «Место рождения: Терра-3 Гаммы Амальтея». Это где вообще?  
– Первый раз слышу, может какой-нибудь спутник?  
– «Человек. Тип Э.» Прикольно, вот оказывается, как выглядят Экспериментальные.  
– Посмотри, что я нашла, – позвала Рокси, – дело Галахада. «Место рождения: Земля».  
– Которая?  
– Не знаю, – она внимательно перечитала запись, – написано просто «Земля».  
– Да ладно! – Эггси заглянул через её плечо в папку. – Он что со старой Земли? Они же уже лет сто никого не пускают!  
– Зато, видимо, выпускают, – пожала плечами Рокси.  
– Ха, я нашел киборга в рядах Кингсмен! Ну, почти. У нашего Персиваля 80% костей заменены на биометалплассовые, мышцы усилены имплантами, или заменены на искусственные, нервная система тоже частично искусственная. А я-то думал, чего он такой спокойный! О, глаз ему тоже успели выбить и заменить на «биомеханическую визорную систему».  
– Это очень удобно. Биопластик прочнее человеческой плоти.  
Спокойный голос, раздавшийся прямо за спиной Эггси, заставил его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
– Блядь, Перси, твою мать, схуяли ты подкрадываешься?! Я чуть богу душу не отдал, терминатор хренов! Какого хера ты тут вообще забыл?!  
– Это я его позвала.  
– Зачем?!  
– Раз уж мы тренируем как бы взлом и проникновение, как бы воруя информацию, то нам нужен тот, кто как бы будет стоять на стреме.  
– Ага, как бы киборг.  
– В соответствии с положением 12-54 закона о медицинском обслуживании, подраздел трансплантологии и имплантологии, я не могу считаться киборгом.  
– Слышала, как болтает? Рокс, я тебе точно говорю, он – грёбанный киборг! Но ты не волнуйся, Перси, – Эггси участливо похлопал того по плечу, – быть грёбанным киборгом не так уж и плохо. Можно замутить восстание машин и устроить людишкам конец света. Очередной. А то скучно что-то!

***  
Конец света так и не наступил. И даже в новостях почти не упоминался.


End file.
